The Metal Nanoparticle Photonic Bandgap Device in SOI Method is generally in the field of photonic bandgap devices.
Typical photonic bandgap devices receive unamplified light from a light source on SOI (semiconductor on insulator).
A need exists for photonic bandgap devices that receive amplified light.